


The Definition of Family

by psychicdreamsandangelwings



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Damn, Daryl's got a sister, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tara's family sucks, angst like whoa, but this is my story so obvs there's gonna be a happy ending, i still suck at tagging, she's kind of a badass, traditional viewpoints that'll make you scream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicdreamsandangelwings/pseuds/psychicdreamsandangelwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tara doesn't return after going to a dinner she'd been coerced into attending, her girlfriend Megan starts to worry. Tara's parents are extreme traditionalists who don't agree with how their daughter lives her life and Megan wouldn't be surprised if they tried to pull something on her. When Tara's found broken and bleeding on the side of the road the next day, Megan's sure they played some part in what happened to her and she won't stop until she proves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Definition of Family

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I have no idea where I got this idea from. If you've read my story The Lion Sleeps Tonight what happens to Tara's past is similar to what happens in this story, only some parts are changed. It'll mainly focus on Megan and Tara's relationship, but Rick and Daryl will play huge roles in it as well and they'll be in almost every chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy

The alarm clock blares at eight o’clock sharp, jarring Megan from a sound sleep. Tara shifts beside her, groaning as she extends her body to stretch out her taught muscles. Megan sits up and rubs at her eyes, watching Tara as she shuts off the alarm. She smiles down at her, running a hand up her side, before she lays back down and presses herself up against her back.

“Morning babe,” she says, pressing her lips against Tara’s neck. Megan rests her cold hands on Tara’s warm stomach, causing her to shiver and curse under her breath.

“I will hurt you,” Tara says teasingly before she slaps Megan's hands away and turns in her arms so they're facing each other.

“You love me too much,” Megan says, smiling. She moves her hand so it’s resting on Tara’s check and lets her thumb smooth across Tara’s skin.

“That I do,” she says, pressing her lips against Megan’s before nestling her face against her neck. “You’re so warm and comfortable.”

“I know,” Megan says, running a hand up her back. “But we’ve gotta get up.”

“Can’t we just stay in bed all day,” Tara asks, pulling back so she’s looking at her. “Watching Netflix and eating junk food sounds like a good plan to me.”

Megan laughs. “If only, but we’ve both got obligations to fulfill. You’re going to be late for class and Daryl will be banging on the door soon enough, you know he hates waiting for me.” Megan and Daryl, her older brother, run an auto repair shop together called Dixon's Motors. Seeing as they live right next to each other and ultimately end up at the same place, they usually ride into work together and Daryl hates waiting for her more than anything.

“He can just ride by himself, I’m not done with you yet,” Tara humphs, closing her eyes before she nuzzles her face against Megan’s neck causing her to laugh. “He gets to have you all day, I think I get to be a little selfish.”

Megan smiles and lets her hand card through Tara’s hair, nails gently scratching at her skull, causing her to relax even more. She looks so peaceful like this, comfortable and safe laying in her arms, and Megan hates herself for what she’s about to bring up. The last thing she wants to do is disturb Tara's peace but she knows she has no other choice but to at least ask her.

“Did you call your mom back?” Megan asks after a few minutes of silence, not the least bit surprised when Tara tenses against her. “She called again last night, hung up when she heard it was me on the phone. I guess she really wants you at this dinner tonight.”

Tara scoffs. “Nope. She’s a bitch and I’m not going to call her back,” she says, keeping her face buried in Megan’s neck. She tightens her grip around Megan’s waist and refuses to pull away from her. “I don’t care how badly she wants me at that damn dinner, I’m not going.”

Megan sighs and sifts her fingers through Tara’s silky hair, trying to get her to calm down and loosen up a little. “I know, baby. I totally understand why you don’t want to go, I’m not gonna force you, but maybe you should consider it. I’m sure they miss you,” Megan says, resting a hand on Tara’s hip, “and it's been a while since they've seen you.”

“They don’t miss me,” Tara says, tone vehement. “They resent the fact that they can’t manipulate me into doing what they want anymore. Mom’s not going to let you go and I’m not going until they start accepting you.”

Megan wishes she could say something different but she knows Tara’s telling the truth. Maybe they really do miss her in a way, but mostly they just want to regain their control of her. “I don’t care how important this dinner is, I’m not going to let them use me to paint the perfect picture of what a good ol’ American family is supposed to look like. I’m done with their traditionalist views, I’m done being their poster child, I’m done with them manipulating me into what they think an omega should be. I’m just done with them. I deserve better, you taught me that, and I'm done being pushed around.”

“You do, babe,” Megan says, pressing a kiss against the top of Tara’s head, “you deserve the absolute best.” Trying to undo all the bullshit brainwashing that Tara’s parents had subjected her to was hard, but now, nearly two years into their relationship, things are better than they have ever been and the last thing Megan wants is for something to happen that'll undo everything they've accomplished so far.

“Besides,” Tara says, sighing. “If I do go, all they’re going to do is chastise me about every decision I’ve made since I moved out. They don’t like the fact that I’m with a Dixon, they don’t like the fact that I’m a 21 year old unclaimed omega with no children, they don’t like the fact that I want to be a police officer. They see me as a disappointment they think they can straighten out, nothing more and nothing less. They don’t get to run my life anymore and if they can’t accept that than fuck them. They can’t control me anymore. They don’t own me, they don’t fucking own me.”

Tara hiccups and Megan can tell she’s about to break down. “Hey,” she says softly, pressing her lips against the top of her head as she strokes a hand up her back. “You’re right. You’re the only one who knows what’s best for you. You don’t think associating with them is best? Then you cut them out and you don’t look back. It’s time you start living for you.”

Megan wishes she could say something else, argue against what Tara’s been saying about her parents, but she’d be lying. Megan knows exactly the type of people Tara’s parents are, very strict traditionalists who believe omegas should be kept barefoot and pregnant, and the last thing she wants is for them to start brainwashing Tara again.

“We should probably get up,” Tara says a few minutes later, groaning as she sits up. “If we procrastinate any longer you know we’ll both never get out of bed.”

“I need coffee,” Megan groans as she rolls out of bed. She fumbles through her drawers before she pulls on a ratty pair of jeans and an oversized t-shirt. It’s nothing fancy, all she’s going to be doing all day is fixing cars so there's no reason for her to look good.

“There’s a new can in the cupboard above the coffee pot,” Tara says as she walks past Megan and makes her way into the bathroom.

Megan brushes a hand over Tara's arm when she walks by and heads into the kitchen. She’s just about to start the coffee pot when there’s a loud knock on the door. She glances at the clock and groans before she walks over to the front door, opening it to let her brother in. “Daryl, you dick, you’re early. We've still got thirty minutes before we have to leave.”

“I brought coffee,” he says, disregarding her statement, before holding up a tray with three coffees in Styrofoam cups.

“What, not sleeping again?” Megan asks, taking one of the coffees from him. Daryl's eyes look puffy and bloodshot and Megan can tell he's running on little to no sleep. “Have you thought about seeing a doctor? I'm pretty sure they can give you something for that.”

“I’m not going to pay some overpriced dickwad who’ll just tell me to count sheep and close my eyes,” Daryl says, the sound of his voice gravelly in his throat. “I’m leaving now, if you want a ride let’s go otherwise you can take yourself.”

“Fucking hell Daryl, you’re pissy today. You better get laid soon or I’ll end up killing you,” Megan says, slipping on her coat.

“Very funny,” he says, giving her the bird, as Tara comes out of their bedroom.

“Thanks,” Tara says with a smile, taking the last cup of coffee from Daryl. “You didn’t have to get us coffee.”

“I was already up, ‘s not a big deal. Anyways, gotta go. Love ya kid,” Daryl says, ruffling Tara’s hair as he heads out the door.

“He still not sleeping?” Tara asks, listening to his footsteps as he walks away.

“No, and if this shit doesn’t get settled soon he’s gonna end up wearing himself out,” Megan says. "I'll talk to Rick about what's up with him tonight." She steps forward and kisses Tara. “Love you, I better go before he takes off without me.”

“Try not to kill your brother today okay,” Tara says. “His husband's a cop, won’t look too good on your part and we're too broke to bail you out.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Megan says with a smile and heads out the door. Daryl’s already in the car, impatiently waving his hand at her, by the time she makes it out to the car.

* * *

When Tara reaches her car after classes at the police academy she’s less than thrilled to see her mother leaning up against it. Maya's wearing high heels, an expensive looking necklace, and a dress that probably costs more than everything Tara is wearing at the moment combined. “Why are you here?” she asks, coming to a stop in front of her.

Tara’s mother looks her up and down and she can tell she’s not happy with what she sees. “You've certainly filled out a bit since the last time I saw you. What are you at now? One twenty-five? Surely you’d be happier if you lost fifteen or twenty pounds, maybe even more than that. I just heard of new diet, all organic stuff that’s really good for you, works like a charm. I can send you the information. It also wouldn't kill you to put on some makeup and dress nicer, if you need money just ask. I'd be happy to help.”

“Just answer the damn question,” Tara says, crossing her arms over her stomach self-consciously. She fights back the urge to smooth down her hair and straighten out her clothes. She tries not to let her mother’s words get to her but she can tell they’re starting to, negative thoughts eating at her from the inside. It’d taken her over a year to get herself back to a healthy weight and feel okay in her skin, but she is still self-conscious about it and it only takes a few comments to bring down her self-esteem.

“Well if you insist, it was just some friendly advice. You want to keep suitors, not drive them away. Anyways, you refuse to answer my calls,” she says, standing up so that she can dust off her dress. “How else am I supposed to get a hold of you?”

“You don’t,” Tara says, trying to sidle past her mother so she can slid into the driver’s seat. Tara’s mother maneuvers herself quickly, preventing Tara from sliding into the driver’s side of the car. “I have nothing to say to you.”

“Listen, I know you’re unhappy with us, but all we want is what’s best for you. We've missed you a lot and we’d really like it if you would attend tonight’s dinner.”

“Is Megan invited?” Tara asks, already knowing the answer before her mother even starts talking.

A look of disgust flashes in her mother’s eyes for a few seconds before it’s expertly concealed behind a fake smile. Tara is an expert in picking up on her mother’s fakeness and she’s not even remotely fooled by her expression. “This dinner is reserved for family only, sweetheart, you know how it is.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it,” Tara says, voice rising the angrier she gets. “You don’t like her, you don’t think she’s classy enough to attend whatever stupid restaurant you’ve picked for tonight, so you refuse to allow her to come. That is exactly why I’m not going. Megan is everything to me, she’s my new family, and if you can’t accept her than I’m not going to waste my time eating dinner with you. I’m done being pushed around.”

“But-” Tara’s mother starts to say, only to be cut off by Tara.

“No, I’m done with you. I’m living for me now, you don’t get a say in who I am. You can go fuck yourself for all I care.”

“Excuse you,” Maya says, look of loathing crossing her face. “I am your Mother, I raised you, and you will speak to me respectfully.”

“I don’t really care at this point,” Tara says, pushing past her mother so she can slip into her car. “Now if you’ll excuse me, me and my "ghetto girlfriend" have a lunch date.” With that Tara pulls out of the parking lot, leaving her mother behind.

* * *

“Hey, babe,” Megan says as she sits down across from Tara in the local diner. Instantly she can something’s wrong. She’s looking at the table top, absentmindedly twirling her finger across the wooden table top, with a far off look in her eyes. “What’s wrong, love?”

Tara shrugs and looks up, trying to smile but failing. “I’m fine, how was work?”

Megan doesn’t buy her nonchalant attitude for a second but she’s not going to bring it up right now. Clearly Tara’s not in the mood to talk and Megan’s not going to push her. “Work was good,” Megan says, pouring over the menu sitting in front of her. “Daryl calmed down the second we got our first customer, like always. What are you getting?”

“Not hungry,” Tara says and Megan looks up at he, worried look on her face. She knows that can’t be true, it’s almost one and Tara hasn't eaten anything today.

“Tara, what’s wrong?” Megan asks, setting down the menu. She doesn’t want to push Tara into talking about anything but she needs to make sure she’s okay, and by the looks of it she is the furthest thing from okay right now.

Tara’s quiet for a few seconds, contemplating what she wants to say, before she speaks again. “Mom was at my car when I got out of class. She thinks I need to lose weight, fifteen to twenty, maybe even more, pounds.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Megan says, anger igniting her veins. Tara’d been brainwashed into thinking the only way an omega could keep a mate is to have a slim body and give their partner whatever they ask for, whether or not they actually want to do it. Her mother had fucked with Tara’s self-consciousness enough, she wasn’t going to let her do it again. “Baby, you’re beautiful. You don’t need to lose weight, if anything you need to gain it. Don’t let her get to you, okay?”

“I try not to,” Tara says softly, looking up at her. “But sometimes she says something and it brings back all these horrible thoughts I can’t get out of my head.”

“Hey,” Megan says, taking hold of her hand. She brings Tara’s hand up to her lips and kisses her knuckles. “Don’t listen to her, you know she’s just trying to get you down. You’re perfect, there’s not one thing I would change about you.”

“Thanks Megs,” Tara says with a smile. “I just wish she would leave me alone. I’m done trying to please that woman, it’s impossible.”

Tara picks up the menu in front of her and starts looking it over. Megan’s about to say something until she’s interrupted by Tara’s phone going off. She watches Tara’s face carefully, hoping it’s not her mother with more advice.

“That bitch,” Tara says when she’s done reading the text message. “I can’t believe she’d do this just to get me to show up at that damn dinner.”

“Who?” Megan asks, getting a little unnerved. “What’s going on?”

"My mother," Tara groans and reads out her text message. “I know you don’t want to see any of us right now, but Mom invited a suitor tonight. It’s for me, not you, so don’t get your panties in a bunch. I know I’d feel much more comfortable if you came with us. Please come? For me?”

Megan sighs and runs her hands over her face. “Let me guess, Lilly?"

“She’s fucking sixteen, way too young for any potential suitors,” Tara says, angrily slamming her phone down on the table. “She’s using my little sister to manipulate me into going to that damn dinner.”

“What are you going to do?” Megan asks, already knowing the answer. Tara would never let her sister go through something like this on her own, no matter what she had to put up with.

“Do I have any other choice?” Tara asks, not expecting an answer. “Looks like I’m going out tonight.”


End file.
